Ranma&Youkai
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Naraku esta de regreso, y ahora para desgracia de Ranma, Akane ha sido la elegida para albergar al demonio que 500 años atras, en la Era de Sengoku Jidai, le causara tantos problemas al Dios Bestia y a la Miko del tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen y este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi

Pensamientos

Los Inuyoukai de ¿Nerima?

Capitulo uno.- Tres años después de la guerra con Naraku

En el sengoku

Inuyasha: Aome apresúrate mujer que no tenemos todo el día

Aome: Ya voy Inu-kun no seas impaciente Anata

De pronto Inuyasha se detiene

Inuyasha: Ese maldito

Aome: ¬¬ Inuyasha, solo viene a ver a Rin de seguro de ti ni se acuerda- dijo la miko intentando tranquilizar al chico perro

Inuyasha; No soporto su peste

Aome: Nunca cambiaras (U_U) Inuyasha… Osuwari

Inuyasha: ¿Maldita por que lo hiciste?

Aome: Inuyasha creo que debes dejar de pelear con Sesshomaru, además el viene a ver a Rin cada vez mas constante, ya no molesta a los humanos y por lo que he visto parece que esta poniendo mas atención a la pequeña Rin-Aome se entusiasma con la idea de que Rin y ella algún día serán concuñas

Inu: Aome, ese idiota no creo que alguna vez escoja una hembra para aparearse, el cree que ninguna esta a su altura además Rin tan solo tiene trece años es una niña aun (NDA: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que edad tenía Rin cuando Sesshomaru la revivió? Si lo saben díganmelo gracias)

Aome pero dentro de unos dos o tres años mas ella estará lista- sin dejar su animo

Inu: Creo que te vuelves loca con esos temas Koishi, aun recuerdo lo que hiciste con Sango y Miroku,

Aome: Jaja, Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que me gustaría ver a Sesshomaru feliz, reír, como tu anata

Inuyasha:Desde que exterminamos a Naraku hace tres años, no has dejado de ser la misma, chiquilla que me libero del sello, gracias a Kami regresaste a mi, no se que haría sin ti

Aome: Inuyasha ¿En que piensas?

Inu: En nuestros cachorros, esta cerca tu próximo celo y…

Aome: o.O ¿?

Inu: Quisiera que tuviéramos… glup… un cachorro, después de todo eres mi mujer y creo que es lo mas normal del mundo que yo quiera ser papa…-su rostro hacia competencia con su aori en cuanto al color, cuando sintió unos delicados brazos aprisionar su cuello hasta acercarlo a un dulce beso como respuesta de la chica – tomo eso como un si

Mientras en Nerima…

Akane: Todo sigue igual, Ranma y yo tenemos 18 años cumplidos y sus prometidas no dejan de molestarnos, hace un año que sucedió lo de Juzenkyo y la boda fallida, pero estoy segura de lo que escuche, por eso regrese, por que Ranma dijo que me amaba- dejando escapar una lagrima- debí de haber muerto ese día, así el podría ser libre y así yo dejaría de sufrir

Ranma: Akane- dijo un apuesto joven de trenza al ver la figura conocida de su prometida, aunque en realidad estaba a sus espaldas pudo captar un olor salino, seguro estaba llorando y seguro por su culpa

Flash Back

Ranma: Torpe, fea, marimacho, violenta, cretina, descuidada, desgarbada, cualquiera estuviera molesto en desposarte, no entiendo como Kuno, Ryoga y los demás bobos pueden fijarse en ti, eres la chica con la que no me casaría por nada en este mundo, todas son mejores que tu, incluso Kodachi, como se te ocurre compararte con ellas siquiera.

Akane, no decía nada, solo lloraba viendo a Ranma mientras su corazón se hacia añicos, mientras la humillaba delante de sus otras prometidas

Ukio: Ranma basta, Akane, -pero Akane corrió con todas sus fuerzas-Ranma ¿Por qué si la amas a ella, le dijiste eso?

Ranma: Ella, ella siempre esta mal interpretando todo, pensó que estaba con Shampoo cuando me vio como me abrazaba ella y luego llegaron ustedes tres y ella …-se había dado cuenta de su error y salio corriendo tras la peli-azul

Shampoo: ¿Qué pasar aquí? Shampoo no entender

Kodachi: Antes que llegaras a abrazar a mi Ranma-sama, estaban a punto de besarse y un minuto mas tarde, le dice esta sarta de insultos

Ukio: Ran-cha, por que si la amas a ella la haces llorar tanto -pensó con tono triste

Fin de Flash Back

Akane con una dulce sonrisa voltea al reconocer la voz de su amor platónico, Ranma…

Akane: ¿Qué pasa Ranma?

Ranma: En verdad es hermosa cuando sonríe Yo… solo quería… estaba muy…

Akane: No digas mas Ranma, te entiendo-dijo serena-creo que eso ya no importa mas

Ranma: Claro que importa, Akane en realidad no quería decirte todo eso yo…

Akane: Pero lo hiciste, y ya no hay remedio- el chico se sentó al lado de ella y por impulso Akane lo abrazo mientras lloraba, Ranma no supo que este abrazo era una despedida- bueno-dijo mas tranquila-Ranma, ha sido un día muy agotador, ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Ranma: Hai,

Ranma tomo la mano de Akane, sin imaginarse lo que estaba pensando la chica

Akane: Pronto Ranma, serás libre para ser feliz

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta serie, sin mas por el momento me despido no olvidando recordarles que dejen reviews por fissssss venga las criticas que se vienen los demás capi

Sayonaraaa!


	2. La desicion de Rin

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen y este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi

Pensamientos

Capitulo 2.- LA DECISIÓN DE RIN

En el sengoku

Kaede: Valla Rin, este kimono es muy bello

Rin: Si Sesshomaru-sama me lo trajo hoy – dijo la jovencita-anciana Kaede ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Kaede: Si ¿Qué pasa Rin?

Rin: ¿Usted sabe que edad tiene sesshomaru?

Kaede: Ni siquiera Inuyasha esta seguro de la edad de su hermano, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rin: Por que yo… envejeceré muy pronto y el seguirá igual y yo moriré y el vivirá y yo…

Kaede: Pero aun eres una niña, se que amas a Sesshomaru pero creo que es muy pronto para que pienses en ello

Rin: Anciana Kaede, ¿Hay algún método para que yo me pueda convertir en una Youkai o en una Hanyou? - decía la jovencita al punto de llanto

Kaede: Lamento tener que mentirte pero es por tu bien Lo siento Rin no conozco método alguno

Rin: miente Esta bien- dijo un tanto tranquila lo que apaciguo los temores de Kaede, Rin se dirigía a la salida cuando iba entrando Inuyasha junto con Aome, Rin ni siquiera noto la presencia de la pareja y salio de la cabaña

Inuyasha: Y ahora ¿A esta que le pasa?

Aome: No seas grosero Inuyasha, ha pero que hermoso kimono, seguro se lo trajo Sesshomaru a Rin-dijo la miko viendo la hermosa pieza que se encontraba en la cabaña

Rin se dio cuenta de que no traía el regalo de Sesshomaru así que volvió en sus pasos para coger la exquisita pieza regalo de su amado youkai, cuando escucho a hurtadillas la conversación que adentro se desarrollaba, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica pero no dijo nada, al igual que Aome, pues ahora ella también era una Hanyou al convertirse en la hembra de Inuyasha (NDA: Si van a decir por que Izayoi la mama de inuyasha no se convirtió en youkai o hanyou, pero bueno es mi fic y hago lo que quiera con el jajaja no se crean, sigamos con la historia)

Kaede: Rin ha estado muy inquieta, creo que esta enamorada de Sesshomaru-sama

Aome: Hay eso es genial, imagínate Inuyasha unos sobrinitos ¡Kawaii!

Inuyasha: Y cual es el problema vieja Kaede

Kaede: Ella quiere convertirse en un youkai o mínimo en una hanyou para poder estar al lado de Sesshomaru, estoy segura que el siente lo mismo por Rin pero… el sabe el peligro que corre de ser perseguida, por eso me prohibió que le dijera a Rin cualquier método para convertirse

Inuyasha: Valla chiquilla tonta

Rin: Inuyasha me encantaría que funcionara el osuwari ¬¬U

Aome: Inuyasha no seas grosero- sabiendo que Rin seguro lo había escuchado

Inuyasha: Si solo tiene que tomar un poco de sangre de Sesshomaru y entrar a la cueva de la transformación, y así podrá ser una hanyou o quien sabe a l mejor logra ser una youkai completa

Rin: Sangre de Sesshomaru, cueva de la transformación ¿Dónde demonios queda ese lugar?- de pronto noto a través de la rendija el guiño de un ojo ambarino que paso desapercibido para la anciana Kaede

Kaede: Solo espero que a ninguno se le ocurra decirle a Rin el método

Aome: ¿Por qué?

Kaede: Sesshomaru ama a Rin, quiere protegerla pero teme que le pase lo que a tu madre Inuyasha

Inu: Feh-dijo indiferente volteando en la dirección que estaba escondida Rin

Rin: Gracias Inuyasha

Aome: Bueno a lo que venimos es a otra cosa

Kaede: Bueno y de que se trata

Inu: Bueno el asunto es…

En Nerima

Kazumi: Akane despierta ya es hora de la cena – dijo en tono preocupado la joven mientras Ranma caminaba por el pasillo- Ranma ¿has visto si akane salio de nuevo?

Ranma: No, Akane –el artista marcial llamo a la puerta dos veces, de pronto una punzada en su corazón le aviso que algo no andaba bien y el debilitamiento de un ki lo alarmo, era el ki de su prometida, y así tumbando la puerta encontraron a una chica que sangraba por las muñecas, su piel aun estaba tibia, pero su respiración entrecortada- ¡Akane tonta, Kazumi llama al doctor Tofu rápido!

Kazumi: Si enseguida

Ranma tomo de los brazos a Akane para colocarla en la cama, al verla inerte casi sin vida, no pudo evitar recordar la escena de Juzenkyo cuando Akane murió y volvió a el

Ranma: Akane, ¿Por qué?-llorando- tonta, te creíste lo que te dije esta tarde

Akane: Ran…ma

Ranma: Akane, tranquila ya viene el doctor Tofu y te va a curar

Akane: ¿Por qué lloras? Por fin vas a ser libre – y su respiración se hizo mas difícil- Adiós Ranma, te amo, y por eso quiero que seas libre

En ese momento llego Tofu (si ya se bien rápido jeje)

Tofu- Ranma sal de la habitación por favor –dijo firme- Akane estará bien

Kazumi: Vamos Ranma

Una vez fuera de la habitación de la más pequeña de las Tendo

Ranma: Kazumi fue mi culpa- decía llorando Ranma, si bien es cierto que Kazumi jamás había visto llorar a Ranma esta solo acertó a abrazarlo

Kazumi-Tranquilo Ranma, no es la primera vez que ella hace algo como esto

Ranma: ¿De que hablas?

Nabiki apareció en escena igual de fría que siempre

Nabiki: Cuando mama murió ella intento arrojarse a un peñasco en casa de los tíos que viven cerca de la playa, quedo muy mal herida, tenia cinco años, todos pensamos que había resbalado pero después ella nos confeso que fue ella quien se arrojo al peñasco, de cómo se salvo ni me lo preguntes, ni siquiera ella misma lo recuerda, la segunda vez tomo un frasco entero de pastillas, eso ocurrió dos meses antes de que te conociéramos, en verdad temíamos que lo volviera a hacer pero… desde que tu llegaste ella se olvido por completo de eso

Ranma: Pero por que ¿Por qué ella hace esto?

Kazumi: Ella, siente, desde que murió mama, que hay algo malo en ella, Akane comenzó a lastimarse se hería constantemente, por eso papa la comenzó a entrenar, para que toda la presión y tristeza la pudiera descargar en las artes marciales, ella piensa la única manera de exterminar eso malvado que habita en ella es desapareciendo ella misma, hasta que llegaste tu y la protegiste, pero…

Nabiki: Tus insultos incrementan eso que ella siente de que algo no este bien en ella y ahora por fin después de dos años vuelve a cometer intento de suicidio

Kazumi: Por fortuna esta siempre el doctor Tofu cerca cuando esto ha pasado

Acabando de decir esto Tofu Ono sale de la habitación de Akane

Tofu: Ranma quiero que veas algo

Ambos entran a la habitación con akane recostada boca abajo con la espalda descubierta, las heridas de las muñecas ya están vendadas

Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?

Tofu se sonrojo pero tenía que preguntarle

Tofu: Ranma, se que has visto a Akane desnuda muchas veces

Ranma más rojo

Ranma: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver en estos momentos, no ve la gravedad del asunto?

Tofu: Solo mira su espalda y dime si ella tenia esa marca antes o desde cuando la tiene

Ranma se acerca a la chica y se encuentra que tiene una marca en forma de araña, como una quemada de la cual emanaba una energía violácea

Haposai: Esta incubando a un demonio-dijo el maestro desde la puerta

Ranma: Maestro ¿Qué le pasa a Akane?

Haposai: Ranma, a Akane no le queda mucho de vida-dijo triste- Kazumi avisa a Soun para que regresen de inmediato

Nabiki: No podrán comunicarse con ellos por que al lugar que fueron a entrenar no hay recepción y regresan en tres semanas

Tofu: Además creo que ahora debemos asistir a Akane

Ranma: Maestro-llorando-por favor- hincándose- ayúdeme, ayúdela, ¿usted sabe algún método para salvarla?

Haposai: Chico, debemos llevarla al templo Higurashi, hace 500 años, ese templo fue la sede de una de las mas grandes batallas entre un demonio llamado Naraku, quien ahora invadió el cuerpo de Akane y el Dios Perro Inuyasha, un joven muy poderoso, creo que ahí podremos encontrar una pista de por que Akane esta así, y como ayudarla

Ranma: En donde queda ese templo

Nabiki: Ese templo pertenece a una prima de mi madre, esta en Tokio

Ranma: Entonces vamos…

Y así la familia salia de Nerima hacia Tokio en el auto del doctor Tofu…

En el sengoku

(NDA: Seshomaru ya recupero su brazo izquierdo)

Rin caminaba por un plantío de yerbas medicinales

Rin: ¿Como haré para conseguir sangre de Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru que desde hacia rato observaba a la pequeña se atrevió a preguntar

Sesshomaru: ¿En que tanto piensas Rin?- sospechando lo que la chica tramaba

Rin: Sesshomaru, no me asustes así

Sesshomaru: ¿Desde cuando deje de ser Sesshomaru-sama?-parándose frente a Rin

La chica comenzó a fruncir en ceño

Rin: desde que se te metió la absurda idea de dejarme en una aldea de humanos y te niegas a convertirme en una como tu, y tomarme como tu mujer- a pesar de su molestia su sonrojo apareció, lo mas extraño es que también Sesshomaru de sonrojo

Sesshomaru: ya te dije que no, Rin no insistas, tu eres humana, entiende de una buena vez Rin, somos distintos envejecerás y morirás y yo ya no puedo salvarte, por que yo viviré mas, no podría soportarlo- dijo un tanto molesto

Rin: Mejor dime que no te gusto, que te doy lastima, por eso me salvaste- llorando- Sesshomaru, si me ibas a abandonar no me hubieras revivido, me hubieras dejado morir

Sesshomaru: Rin cállate

Rin: o NO, TU TE CALLAS ESTA VEZ, ERES UN IDIOTA IGUAL O PEOR QUE INUYASHA SESSHOMARU, YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, COMO AOME ESTA CON INUYASHA, QUIERO SER TU MUJER Y QUIERO…quiero… - Rin se quedo sin fuerzas y callo de rodillas, a Sesshomaru le llego un aroma alcalino, Rin se había lastimado sin duda alguna

Sesshomaru se acerco a la jovencita para abrazarla, cuando lo hizo una lágrima cayo y Rin se dio cuenta de eso, era la primera vez que veía a Sesshomaru llorar

Rin: Sesshomaru, no me importa en convertirme en lo que sea, pero dame de tu sangre

Sesshomaru: Aunque le de mi sangre jamás encontrara la cueva

Rin llevaba una navaja y corto el brazo de Sesshomaru, con un pañuelo blanco limpio la herida, y sin pensarlo beso a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: sabes que corres el riesgo de morir, si no funciona-llorando- y yo ya no puedo revivirte

Rin: La próxima vez que nos veamos yo seré una youkai o al menos una hanyou y entonces podremos formar una familia con cachorros, tal y como Aome e Inuyasha, y si Aome le funciono el hechizo, también lo hará conmigo

Sesshomaru: Rin, te prefiero humana

Rin: Pero envejeceré y moriré y yo quiero estar contigo siempre- dijo sonriendo- adiós ANATA, espérame- dándole otro beso y marchándose del lugar

Sesshomaru: Jaken- dijo el hijo mayor del general perro recuperando su aristócrata postura

Jaken: Amo bonito lo siento

Sesshomaru: Síguela, si vez que corre peligro interrumpe el hechizo

Jaken: Pero amo bonito usted cree que esta chiquilla

Sesshomaru: Estoy seguro que ya sabe la ubicación de la cueva, esa miko debió decirle- sonriendogracias Aome Jaken que esperas, largo, Rin… es tu responsabilidad

Jaken: Si amo bonito Por fin el amo bonito no estará solo, aunque se haya enamorado de una humana, tal y como lo hiciera el gran Inu Taisho y el baka de InuYasha, valla, viene de familia

Sesshomaru: Rin

Rin: Sesshomaru, haré lo que sea por estar contigo


	3. El regreso de Naraku

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen y este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi

Pensamientos

CAPITULO 3 EL REGRESO DE NARAKU

En Tokio, Templo Higurashi 8:00 p.m.

Kazumi: Tía Hanako (mama de Aome), no entiendo, ¿dice que Aome pasa a través de un poso y viaja al sengoku?

Sota: Si prima y mi hermana esta casada con el amigo orejas de perro, con inuyasha nechan-

Hanako: Sota no le digas así a Inuyasha

Haposai: ¿Que cocha diche?, su hija Aome esta casada con el gran Dios Perro

Hanako: Hai, mi familia desciende de una poderosa miko llamada Aome que data del Sengoku, ella controlaba el tiempo, por eso le puse ese nombre a mi hija, y…- O.O (le cayo el veinte) el abuelo y la tía Hanako se quedan viendo por un momento

Abuelo: El árbol genealógico –posando un pasado libro acerca de la familia Higurashi

En el libro ven la primera pareja, de donde parte la familia del templo

Inuyasha & Aome

Hanako: Valla no creí que mi propia hija sería mi Tatarabuela

Ranma quien en ese momento había estado en silencio interrumpió

Ranma: siento interrumpir pero alguien me podría decir ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Akane esta muy mal

Hanako: Lo siento Ranma pero tenemos que esperar a que Aome regrese de la época antigua y así-Hanako no pudo terminar con lo que iba a explicar

Aome desde la puerta

Aome: Ya llegamos

Inuyasha: Que raro, hay muchos aromas además de la familia de Aome, pero lo mas curioso es que algunos tienen rasgos míos, de Aome y de… Sesshomaru… también esta el olor a muerte pensó viendo hacia las escaleras que daban a la habitación

Aome: Parece que hay visitas… ¿Inuyasha sucede algo?

Inu: No, entremos. Un momento Aome hay olor a Naraku

Aome: ¿Qué?

Hanako: Que bueno que llegas, Akane esta…

Aome: ¿Que pasa mama, en donde esta Akane?- Aome se asusto al ver a sus dos primas, un muchacho con un increíble parecido a Inuyasha humano y a un anciano

Hanako: Esta en tu habitación

Inuyasha: de ahí viene ese maldito olor

Aome: Vamos

La miko, el hanyou, el maestro Haposai y Ranma subieron preocupados, pues al entrar a la habitación de Aome, una energía maligna les puso los cabellos de punta,

Inuyasha: Naraku

Al abrir la puerta una delgada jovencita con la espalda descubierta flotaba en el aire y un aura violácea resplandecía

Ranma: Akane- grito al momento que se acercaba a ella

Inuyasha: Ese chico no es humano pero ¿Por qué me parece familiar?

Aome: Se parece mucho a Inuyasha, tiene un olor algo similar

El aura maligna había desaparecido y con ella la marca de araña, mientras la abrazaba un Ranma llorando

Inuyasha: Oye, tu mujer esta siendo poseída por un espíritu poderoso y maligno

Ranma: Mi… glup… mujer

Inu: Si es tu mujer ¿No?, conozco muy bien esa actitud – de pronto el cabello de plata se volvía oscuro y Ranma que no había reparado en la presencia del joven de aori rojo noto como sus orejas se contraían y aparecían orejas humanas

Ranma: Pero que demo…

Aome: Hay luna nueva, en esas noches Inuyasha se convierte en humano y nosotros venimos a la época actual

Inuyasha: se paro delante de Ranma y una vez que Ranma deposito a Akane en la cama de Aome quedo frente a Inuyasha, Ranma soltó su trenza y se acerco a Inuyasha

Ranma: ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?

Inuyasha: ¿Y yo por que demonios debería saber? Además yo soy el que debería preguntar por tu olor, por que tienes rasgos de mi olor y de Aome

Aome: Inuyasha, quizás sea

Inuyasha: ¿nuestra descendencia? ¡Feh!

Ranma: ¿Que? te molesta ¿Quieres pelear hanyou?

Inuyasha: Jaja no me hagas reír, idiota, solo si quieres terminar muerto

Aome: Si son Iguales no hay duda eres parte de nuestra descendencia

Ranma: Aome, tu mama me dijo que sabrías que hacer con Akane

Aome: Por el momento no podemos volver, pero tengo todo lo necesario para cuidarla hasta mañana, Inuyasha ¿Crees que resista hasta que veamos a Seshomaru?

Inu: Claro, tiene sangre Youkai, no morirá tan fácil

Ranma: ¿Como que sangre youkai?

Inuyasha: Ella desciende de la dinastía de mi hermano y de- olfateando- valla esa chiquilla lo logro

Aome: Explícate

Inuyasha: Es descendiente de Sesshomaru y Rin

Aome: Kawaii ^_^

Inuyasha: Hembras U/U

Aome: Creo que es hora que durmamos un poco, curare a Akane – aome se dio cuenta de las heridas en las muñecas- lo volvió a hacer- dijo con tristeza

Ranma: Si por mi… culpa

Inu: Muchacho

Ranma: ¿?

Inu: Ella-dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama-tu mujer estará bien ahora dejemos que Aome se encargue de todo, ¿Quieres entrenar un rato?- dijo un tono amable (NTA siendo sinceras bastante raro ¬¬, en los dos)

Ranma se sintió aliviado y cómodo a pesar del primer encuentro con el hanyou

Ranma: Si vamos- dirigiéndose a una semi-consiente Akane

Akane: Ranma… -dijo débil

Ranma: tranquila Koishi, todo va a estar bien- diciendo eso se le dio un beso en la frente – ahora se buena niña y haz todo lo que Aome te diga

Akane: ¿Aome? ¿En donde estoy?

Aome: En mi casa prima

Akane:¿?

Los chicos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al patio trasero, mientras caminaban

Inuyasha: ¿No se lo haz dicho verdad?

Ranma: ¿Decirle que?

Inu: Creo que heredaste mi orgullo, lo peor que puedes hacer es ocultarle lo que sientes, yo cometí el mismo error y por poco pierdo a Aome, Ranma

Ranma:…..

Inuyasha: hace tiempo Aome quedo atrapada tres días en la oscuridad de su corazón, ella pensaba que yo aun recordaba a un antiguo amor, la verdad es que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos recolectando los fragmentos de shikon me encargue de hacerla sufrir, pues siempre he estado consiente de los sentimientos de Aome y ella de los míos hacia Kikyo, y aun así-pensativo- decidió quedarse a mi lado, arriesgando su vida por salvarme, por muy peligroso difícil o doloroso que fuera siempre estuvo ahí, Naraku leyó el corazón de Aome y le tendió una trampa, cuando la pude sacar de ahí quedo sellado el pozo y no la vi por tres años, hace un par de meses volvió a mí y no la deje ir mas- dijo con una sonrisa

Ranma: hace un año ella, Akane murió en mis brazos en Juzenkyo, Saffron un ave Fénix, descubrió mi punto débil y la utilizo, ella me salvo de una muerte segura pero, por poco y no regresa, cuando la creí muerta-una lagrima escapo de su rostro- le confesé que la amaba, que regresara a mi, y así lo hizo, después prepararon nuestros padres la boda y todo fue un desastre y comencé a alejarme de ella, yo tengo muchos enemigos y…

Inu: Creíste que la manera mas adecuada de protegerla era aparentando que no te importaba, así nadie la tomaría en cuenta para alguna represalia, ¿no es así?- Ranma solo asintió-No te voy a mentir, Naraku intentara hacer algo similar con Akane, y Naraku es muy peligroso ya que a el no lo puedes engañar

Ranma: ¿Cómo rescataste a Aome?

Inu: Entre al corazón de Aome, me sincere. Estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella y –ahora Inuyasha era quien lloraba- pedí un deseo a la Perla de Shikon no Tama, después de eso la perla desapareció

Ranma: Esa que cumple cualquier deseo, y ¿Qué le pediste?

Inu: Volver a verla

Aome había escuchado parte de la conversación

Aome: Pensé que estarían entrenando

Ranma & Inu: Claro a eso vamos – dijeron orgullosos

Aome: Valla si son iguales

Ranma: ¿como esta Akane?

Aome: Por el momento fuera de peligro, Naraku aun no ha avanzado mucho, lo de hoy solo ha sido una crisis pero debemos darnos prisa, y ustedes no tarden tanto, para que cenen temprano, se duchen y se duerman, mañana iremos al sengoku

Ranma: ¿?

Aome: es la única manera de salvar a Akane de esta- y así la miko desaparecido dentro de la casa-Valla, Ranma esta muy preocupado por Akane, si tan solo Akane fuera mas segura de si misma

Inu: bueno empecemos ¿estás listo?

Ranma: Cuando quieras


	4. Arbol Genealógico, Antepasados, Desenden

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen y este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi

Pensamientos

CAPITULO 4.- ARBOL GENEALOGICO, DESENDENCIA, ANTEPASADOS Y TRANSFORMACIONES

En el sengoku

Una jovencita había caminado todo el día, ya había caído la noche en el sengoku, y encontró la cueva que Aome le menciono

Rin: Es esta – sonrió triunfal y nerviosa

Jaken: Rin, ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? una vez que se realice el conjuro no hay marcha atrás

Rin: Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, por cierto ¿A que te mando Sesshomaru?

Jaken: A cuidarte, tengo la orden que si te pones en peligro detendré todo

Rin: Ese Sesshomaru aun no cree que lo logre- ¬.¬ U- Jaken andando- ordeno

Jaken:Al menos la actitud de mi amo bonito si la esta adoptando muy bien Ya voy Rin

Después de andar por un buen rato en la cueva, Jaken y Rin observaron un lago que en medio había una especie de islote pequeño con un cáliz en medio

Jaken: Rin, tienes que atravesar el río, si tus deseos son puros no tienes nada que temer, podrás caminar sobre el agua – a lo que Rin asintió

Voz: ¿quien osa entrar al manantial de la sagrado?

Rin: Mi nombre es Rin-dijo segura

Voz: humanos, cada vez me visitan mas de ustedes ¿Qué quieres?

Rin: quiero convertirme en Youkai

Voz: Y ¿se puede saber para que quieres convertirte en youkai?

Rin: Por que amo a-sonrojo- al hijo mayor del general perro… Sesshomaru

Voz: Vaya, esa familia si que ama a los humanos, no hace mucho una miko vino a lo mismo que tu, para unirse a un Hanyou llamado Inuyasha, hermano de ese youkai

Rin: Cierto

La voz que salía del cáliz revelo a una hermosa mujer de orbes doradas, que de haberla visto Miroku le hubiera pedido tener un hijo con el, Rin rió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento

Jaken: Pero si es Inu Kanye-sama

Rin: Inu kanye?

Kanye: Jaken ¿Cómo se encuentran mis hermanos?

Jaken: Pues-suspiro-Inuyasha se unió a esa miko llamada Aome pero eso ya lo sabe ama bonita, y ahora Sesshomaru-sama-dijo mirando a Rin

Kanye: Por lo visto tu serás mi otra cuñada

La joven youkai desprendía un aura purificadora y tranquila

Rin: ¿?

Kanye: Ahora, si tus deseos son sinceros hacia mi hermano, deberás caminar por el agua

Rin: bien

Rin sin dudarlo comenzó a andar, mientras Jaken esperaba un ataque de Kanye o que Rin se hundiera, pero nada ocurrió, Rin llego al cáliz

Kanye: Bien- ^_^ -¿Traes la sangre de Sesshomaru?

Rin entrego el pañuelo con la sangre seca de Sesshomaru que al contacto con el dedo de Kanye se hizo liquida dejando por completo el pañuelo blanco, la sangre que fue a dar en el cáliz se combino en una rara mezcla que en nuestra época parecería vino tinto

Kanye: No te voy a mentir esto va a ser doloroso, y quizás mueras

Rin: No me importa, quiero estar junto a Sesshomaru siempre

Kanye: Bien, ahora bebe –dijo la hermosa Youkai entregándole el cáliz

Rin tomo la copa y bebió toda la sangre de Sesshomaru, cuando por fin termino todo un viento ligero comenzó a elevar a Rin que de inmediato creció, el pelo azabache de la adolescente comenzó a adquirir un tono azulado y un tanto eléctrico, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas como las de Sesshomaru al igual que sus garras, unos colmillos ligeramente se alargaron, su cuerpo de niñata se desarrollo dando paso a la apariencia de una joven de la edad de Aome, pero al abrir sus ojos, el color de sus ojos siguió siendo el mismo, el chocolate de sus ojos que le robaban los pensamientos al hijo mayor del general perro

La transformación duro alrededor de dos horas, parecía que Rin estaba inconciente

Jaken: Ama Kanye, estará bien esa chiquilla, pues el amo Sesshomaru me ordeno que la alejara de cualquier peligro

Kanye: Sesshomaru, en verdad ama a esta chiquilla-dijo con una sonrisa

Jaken: Si, le pidió a su madre por la vida de ella

Kanye: ¿Qué? ¿Fue con mama? ¿Pero sabes por que, cual es el motivo?

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama no habla de eso conmigo

Kanye: entiendo, esta apunto de terminar

De pronto en la frente de Rin apareció un sol, Sesshomaru tenía una luna

Kanye: Listo

El viento poco a poco bajo a la inconciente youkai recién nacida en el cuerpo de Rin, mientras Kanye cubría a la desnuda chica con un kimono muy parecido a los que le llevaba Sesshomaru a Rin

Kanye: Rin, descansa, Jaken tu descansa también, pues mañana deberás reunirte con Sesshomaru, pueden quedarse en la cueva mientras tanto aquí no correrán peligro

Jaken: Gracias ama bonita

Kenya: De nada fiel amigo

Rin entre sueños solo acertó a decir

Rin: Sesshomaru anata

Jaken: En realidad no le importo el dolor, que será eso que sienten los humanos que hace a los demonios actuar como al gran Inu Taisho, InuYasha y ahora mi amo bonito-bostezo- mañana le pregunto a mi amo bonito

Al día siguiente en Tokio

Ranma: Akane ¿puedes caminar?

Akane: Si por que no me deja Ranma, no es necesario que vallas, será peligroso, prometo que mi papa no te hará nada, no quiero que

Ranma: Koishi, no pienso dejarte sola

Akane y todos: O.o (^_^, ya era hora no) Ranma ¿Qué dijiste?

Ranma: Marimacho-sonriendo tiernamente-No te libraras de mi tan fácil

Akane: Baka Hentai- devolviendo la misma sonrisa

Aome: KAWAIIIIII, Inuyasha, creo que tú debes tomar a Akane y yo lo haré con Ranma

Inu: Bien, Akane dame tu mano y sostente fuerte, te veo al otro lado Koishi

Aome: Te veo al otro lado Anata

Inuyasha y Akane desaparecieron en el pozo

Aome: Bien ahora nuestro turno y así ambos desaparecieron

Nabiki: Tía Hanako, cree que estén bien- dijo Nabiki observando el pozo vacio

Hanako: Quien quiere pastel de calabaza con cerveza de mantequilla (Cortesía Harry Potter)

Todos: ¬¬'

En el sengoku (el pozo devora huesos)

Sesshomaru: Rin, lo lograste sonriendo para sus adentros

Rin: Sesshomaru, volví- dijo Rin quien llevaba su cabello azulado con la misma coleta que cuando niña, además vestía un hermoso kimono, aquel que le obsequiara el youkai el día anterior, a pesar de su apariencia Youkai su rostro aun mostraba la inocencia de Rin-Sesshomaru- comenzó a llorar- ¿Me… me aceptas como tu compañera?

Sesshomaru acercándose a la jovencita descubre parte del cuello de ella

Sesshomaru: Rin esto va a doler-al acto clavo sus colmillos entre el cuello y hombro de la Youkai, Rin solo acertó a abrazar a Sesshomaru y soltar un pequeño sollozo, mientras Sesshomaru la abrazaba, de pronto ambos sintieron varios aromas ya conocidos, la miko hanyou, el baka de Inuyasha, pero había otros dos; uno era la mezcla de aromas de Aome e Inuyasha, pero al percatarse del otro aroma Sesshomaru se sorprendió

Rin: Este aroma…

Inuyasha salía del pozo con una chica en brazos, una joven pequeña, delgada de pelo corto y azulado con ojos chocolate, los ojos de Rin y el aroma mezclado de Rin y Sesshomaru, inmediatamente después salio la miko del futuro con un joven de trenza, que tenia el olor de Inuyasha y Aome mezclados

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Maldito, has venido a que te parta la cara, quieres pelear ¿no es así?- dijo entregando a Akane a Ranma y empuñando el Colmillo de Acero

Sesshomaru: Idiota, vine por que percibí el aroma, un aroma familiar

Inu: Valla Rin, veo que este maldito te marco como su mujer

Aome: ¿Qué? KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO, Y PARA CUANDO NOS DAN SOBRINOS, FELICIDADES YO SABIA QUE TODO IBA A TERMINAR ASI

Ranma: No entiendo lo que pasa

Akane: Yo tampoco

Sesshomaru ignorando a su hermano y a su cuñada se dirige hasta donde esta Akane, quien comenzaba a debilitarse

Sesshomaru: Niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Akane: Tendo – respirando con dificultad-Akane-Por que me siento tan mal

Rin: ¿Pequeña dime te sientes bien? (NDA: pequeña jajaja les habla la adulta)

Inuyasha: Valla esta chiquilla si que se tomo en serio el papel de madre

Ranma: Pero de que hablas abuelo

Inuyasha se había puesto rojo ante la mirada divertida de los demás

Inu: Maldito mocoso te voy a enseñar respetar a tus antepasados

Aome: Jajaja Inuyasha, eso se oye muy tierno jajaja

Ranma: Verdad que si Abuela

Aome: (Cabeza de demonio tipo Soun) RANMA… TE PROHIBO QUE ME DIGAS ASI, EN MI NO SE OYE TIERNO, SE OYE COMO SI YO FUERA UNA ANCIANA, Y COMO TU ANTEPASADO TE EXIJO KE NO ME DIGAS ASI

Inu: Jajajaja abuela se oye tan gracioso

Aome: Inuyasha… Osuwari – y así el hanyou quedo estampado en el suelo

Ranma: Que bueno que Akane no se sabe ese truco, jajaja si no ya estuviera 10 metros bajo tierra- el chico de la trenza sintió como algo lo golpeaba por la espalda, al encontrarse que seria la mochila de su prometida le había lanzado- Oye ¿no se supone que te sentías mal? O.o

Aome: Akane tiene muchas variaciones de energía, por la invasión de Naraku

Sesshomaru: Ya decía yo-volteando hacia akane- Akane

Akane dio un respingo

Akane. Si señor

Sesshomaru: dame la espalda- ordeno frió y Akane sintió miedo – Rin descúbrele la espalda- mientras desempuñaba Colmillo Sagrado

Ranma: Pero que demonios te sucede- interponiéndose entre Akane y Sesshomaru- no permitiré que le hagas daño, antes pasaras por mi cadáver

Sesshomaru: QUITATE DE MI CAMINO IMBECIL, VAYA ERES IGUAL DE ESTUPIDO QUE INUYASHA

Inu: Ranma has lo que te dice mi hermano ¡Oye yo no soy estupido!

Sesshomaru: No. Tienes razón Inuyasha no eres estupido, eres idiota

Rin: no le pasara nada, el no la dañara

Y en un instante la luz violácea resplandeció mandando energía dispersa a todas direcciones, Akane comenzó a elevarse por los cielos mientras en su frente aparecía una luna y un sol fusionados, el cuerpo de Akane comenzó a cambiar, los colmillos le crecieron fuera de las comisuras de los labios, sus orejas se hicieron como las de Sesshomaru y Rin, mientras su pelo azul se hizo un poco mas eléctrico, la señal de su frente no paraba de resplandecer

Sesshomaru: Naraku

Akane abrió los ojos pero sus ojos no eran ni chocolate ni dorado, estos eran violeta y de pronto la cicatriz en forma de araña se volvía en su espalda

Akane: Jajaja ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlo señor Sesshomaru?, Valla, la miko logro regresar y se quedo con el mitad bestia

Inu: ¿Qué dijiste maldito Naraku?- Inuyasha ya había desenfundado Colmillo de Acero

Ranma y Sesshomaru: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Inu: Maldito cobarde, tomas el cuerpo de una chica

Naraku: jajaja, Inuyasha pareciera que no me conoces, jajaja, solo vine a saludarlos, pero pronto estaré con ustedes jajaja

Inu: TE ELIMINARE- Sesshomaru lo detuvo

Sesshomaru: ES MI DESCENDENCIA YO ME HARE CARGO, NECESITO SALVARLA Y ENTRENARLA PARA QUE PUEDA DEFENDERSE

Ranma: ES MI PROMETIDA, YO LA VOY A RESCATAR Y DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESTE TAL NARAKU

Rin & Aome: Chicos cuidado

Naraku: Su prometido, jajá, ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo hibrido- acto seguido la luz violácea desapareció y la cicatriz de Naraku desapareció también

Akane quedo tendida en el suelo con su ropa rasgada por la espalda, Ranma se quito su camisa china roja (NDA: Esa que tanto amamos ^_^) y cubrió a una Akane inconsciente y debilitada

Sesshomaru: Suéltala

Ranma: ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?

Sesshomaru: Soy Sesshomaru un youkai y tu eres un simple

Inuyasha: es mi descendencia

Aome: Y mía ^_^

Sesshomaru: Esta niña es mi descendencia

Ranma: Pues yo soy, soy su prometido

Akane: Ran…ma .. –Abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ranma: Akane, ¿Estas bien?

Inuyasha: Ranma Akane esta muriendo

Ranma: ¿Que dices?

Sesshomaru: Hazte a un lado

Aome: Ranma, haz lo que dice Sesshomaru, confía en el, al fin de cuentas el no le hará daño, es su descendencia

Ranma coloco a Akane en una alfombra de flores, Akane a pesar de su estado de salud se veía hermosa, Sesshomaru desenvaino Colmillo Sagrado y comenzó a hacer unos cortes en la cercanía del cuerpo inconciente de Akane, quien respiraba con mucha dificultad

Ranma estaba asustado cuando noto la respiración de Akane mas armoniosa, su rostro comenzó a tornarse un tanto sonrosado y la expresión de dolor desapareció

Sesshomaru: Esto solo será temporal, debemos hallar la manera de sacar a Naraku del cuerpo de Akane

Rin: Cuanto le queda

Sesshomaru: Una semana, no tengo tiempo, debo comenzar con el entrenamiento

Rin comenzó a llorar, a pesar de apenas haber conocido a esa chica que venia del futuro, ella sabia que era su sangre, y le dolía tanto como si de una hija se tratase, aunque en ese momento aun no tenia ningún cachorro con Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Rin Tranquilízate ¿Pero que esta pasando?

La frente de Rin Sesshomaru y de Akane comenzó a brillar mientras en Japón en la época actual, a Kazumi y a Nabiki comenzó a dolerles la cabeza, Kazumi estaba en la cocina del dojo y Nabiki en su habitación habían regresado al dojo junto al maestro para hallar mas explicaciones de por que Akane sentía lo que sentía, cuando una luz en la frente de ambas comenzó a brillar y de pronto estaban suspendidas en el aire, ambas comenzaron a sentirse caer cuando dos sombras las atraparon una de ellas Sesshomaru y la otra Ranma, quienes al ver dos siluetas caer después de una extraña luz se apresuraron a sostenerlas, para la sorpresa de Ranma se trataba de Kazumi y Nabiki, ambas chicas a un en brazos de sus protectores comenzaron a despertar

Nabiki: Vaya, cuñado, haz estado haciendo ejercicio- dijo mordaz apresar de estar semi- inconsciente

Kazumi: ¿Pero que ocurre?- mirando con extrañeza a Sesshomaru

Al mismo tiempo Sango y Miroku llegaban montados en Kirara mientras Kaede en un caballo de la aldea

Kaede: ¿Pero que ocurrió aquí?- dijo la anciana al ver semejante grupo, primero al ver a una Rin youkai y unos dos años mayor, luego a los ya conocidos Sesshomaru sosteniendo a una dulce jovencita con un símbolo en la frente, luego a la miko, al hanyou, después a un joven de trenza con mucho parecido a Inuyasha que sostenía a otra joven de pelo corto con el mismo sello en la frente y por ultimo una jovencita de pelo corto tendida en una cama de flores, con el mismo sello de las otras dos.-ya veo así que esta es su descendencia

Sesshomaru-: Todo lo indica

Kaede: Rin ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

Sango: Aome ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Aome: El las chicas son la descendencia de Sesshomaru y Rin, lo sabemos por la mezcla de aromas que despiden las chicas, y el joven – sonrojándose- es la descendencia mía y de Inuyasha

Miroku: ya veo, pero lo que me preocupa es que mi Kazana, esta regresando

Inuyasha: ¿Qué dices?

Ranma: ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Sesshomaru: Viene a cobrar venganza

Ranma: Pero por que nosotros

Rin: Naraku siempre se ha valido de artimañas para vengarse-entristeciéndose-creo que encontró la manera de hacerlo- dijo volteando a ver triste a la joven que se encontraba con las dos chicas recién llegadas

Nabiki: Alguien quiere explicarme que demonios pasa aquí

Ranma: Nabiki ellos son – apuntando hacia Sesshomaru y Rin- tus tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara (después de 15 minutos NDA exagerado el niño) tatara abuelos.

Kazumi: Un placer conocerlos – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Miroku: Que vamos a hacer, si Naraku aparece

Sango: Alguien sabe en donde esta

Sesshomaru: en el corazón de Akane…

Mientras Akane inconciente soñaba

-Mama, mama,- mientras corría en un campo de flores, Noriko Tendo la esperaba en una colina, - Mama- decía llorando de felicidad mientras todo se ponía obscuro Akane sintió que corría por un charco, pronto se dio cuenta que el charco era sangre y vio a su madre muerta ensangrentada- ¿Ma…ma? – no podía contener las lagrimas cuando sintió una katana en su mano derecha – ¿pero que hice?- Akane estaba horrorizada, pero la Katana en su mano comenzó a moverse por si sola, no podía controlarla, ni soltarla, asi vio como uno a uno fue cayendo, primero Nabiki, Soun, Kazumi y Sesshomaru, Rin y por ultimo Ranma, mientras Naraku aparecía detrás de ella

Naraku: ¿Akane, vez lo que sucederá si te revelas contra mi, acaso quieres quedarte sola?

Akane: BASTA, YO NO FUI, YO…

Naraku: Ven por voluntad propia entrégame tu alma y los demás se salvaran

Akane: - despertó llorando

Ranma corrió a abrazarla

Ranma: Tranquila, fue una pesadilla

Akane: Ranma ¿Estas bien? – mirando a su alrededor- ¿En donde estamos?

En el castillo de Sesshomaru, y todo parece indicar que en nuestra época es en donde esta el dojo Tendo- Nabiki, Kazumi, y Rin entraron a la habitación

Nabiki: Escuchamos un grito ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo picara al ver a su pequeña hermana en los brazos del sexy chico de la trenza- Ha, ya veo, vámonos chicas que los tórtolos, están ocupados

Akane: ¿Kazumi? ¿Nabiki? ¿Qué hacen aquí las dos?

Rin y Kazumi; Nabiki no es correcto que digas eso

Rin: además-Acercándose a Akane a vigilar el cuello de Akane: Aun no esta casada contigo, por lo tanto, deberán esperar hasta que te cases Ranma- en esos instantes Ranma y Akane estaban mas rojos que un jitomate

Aome: Mira quien lo dice

Rin: Para que lo sepas Aome- Sesshomaru y yo nos casamos hoy

Ranma: El grito de Akane fue por una pesadilla

Akane ya más tranquila

Akane: lo siento, siento haberlas asustado

Nabiki: bueno vamos a dormir

Todas: Si

Aome: bueno yo regresare a la aldea, Inuyasha esta impaciente por que nos vallamos, nos vemos luego primas- retirándose

Nabiki: ¿Ranma tu no iras a tu habitación?

Ranma: No, me quedo con Akane-volviendo a Akane arroparla – koishi, duerme

Nabiki: Por fin par de necios -cerrando la puerta

Akane: Ranma…abrázame, por favor –acto seguido Ranma abrazo a Akane-Prométeme que si Naraku, se apodera de mi, prométeme- con ojos llorosos- que acabaras conmigo antes de que lastime a alguien

Ranma: Baka, ¿pero que cosas dices?

Akane; Ranma promételo

Ranma: Yo siempre te voy a proteger, aunque para eso tengamos que morir los dos.

Akane: Promete que siempre vamos a estar juntos… Ranma

Ranma: Te lo prometo

Al día siguiente Akane se despertó muy temprano desconociendo aun el lugar en el que se encontraba, de pronto todo cobro sentido y recordó que se encontraba 500 años atrás, con sus ancestros y que ella era una youkai, de pronto un ronquido marca despiértate la hizo darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho del sexy oji-azul, ella estaba embebida con la imagen de un Ranma, un tanto infantil, muy pocas veces se le podía ver tan inocente, tan vulnerable, cuando de pronto escucho un portazo y vio a Sesshomaru entrar a la habitación, sin saber por que Akane sintió como si hubiera sido pillada por Soun en una situación poco decente

Seshomaru: ¿Akane, que demonios pasa aquí?

Akane: Sesshomaru-sama, no es lo que parece yo…. Dijo más roja que un jitomate

Sesshomaru: Aun no es tu perro

Akane: ¿? ¿Cómo que mi perro? (NDA: Jajajaja no puedo parar de reirme jajaja)

Sesshomaru: Estupido, LEVANTATE DE LA CAMA DE MI HIJA

Ranma: ¿Pero por que tanto alboroto?

Sesshomaru: Aun no la marcas como tuya, aun no han hecho el ritual, no tienes derecho a dormir en la misma habitación de mi HIJA

Akane: Sesshomaru-sama, fue mi culpa, sentía miedo y le pedí que se quedara conmigo, no quería dormir sola yo…

Ranma: No me defiendas Akane, - dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru- ¿Y que si he dormido con ella? Soy su prometido

Sesshomaru: Valiente prometido, yo viajo al futuro, cuido a mi descendencia, y he visto como la tratas, como la humillas, como la tratan esos humanos idiotas, y sobre todo su padre quien es un simple humano-dirigiéndose a Akane- Akane, desde hoy entrenaras conmigo por tres días, para que puedas ir a buscar tu solución, .

Akane: ¿Es verdad papá lo que me dices?- dijo emocionada

Sesshomaru sintió un calor muy especial en su ser al ser nombrado papá

Sesshomaru: Serán tres días intensos, pero los necesitaras para enfrentarte a Naraku

Ranma: ¿Por qué lo llamas papa? Estas loca, no eres más que una debilucha y torpe marimacho

Como es obvio esto a Sesshomaru no le agrado ni tantito el comentario

Sesshomaru: Imbécil- se lanzo contra Ranma pero el Youkai fue detenido por una suave mano

Rin: Anata, creo que esas energías debemos emplearlas en Akane

Sesshomaru calmo su furia, y sin decir mas salio de la habitación de Akane

Rin: Muy bien desayunemos

Akane y Ranma: ¿?

Después que la Familia desayuno, Sesshomaru tomo de la mano a Akane

Sesshomaru: Rin

Rin: Si anata

Sesshomaru: llama a Jaken, y lleven a…-molestia- Ranma con Inuyasha

Ranma: No. no me moveré del lado de Akane

Sesshomaru: Imbecil, necesitas entrenarte, ¿no quieres protegerla?

Ranma: Si pero…

Nabiki: Haz lo que papa dice

Ranma: Tu también

Sesshomaru: Akane

Akane: Haz lo que Seshomaru-sama dice Anata, estaré bien

Ranma tomando de la mano a Akane le da un pequeño beso en esta

Ranma: Cuídate por favor

Akane solo asintió y le sonrió

Akane se levanto de su lugar y siguió a Sesshomaru, le tenía un cierto miedo, ella no recordaba temerle a su papa Soun, pero Sesshomaru… la entrenaría, haría de ella una verdadera Inu youkai, una guerrera, algo que Soun y Ranma se habían negado a apoyarla

Un rato después… puede verse una joven youkai jadeando y a un apuesto príncipe quien permanecía sin inmutarse.

Seshomaru: Akane, en guardia-ordeno

Akane se lanzo con todo lo que tenia pero, había algo que no le permitía atacar a Seshomaru, una energía que se desprendía de el sin necesidad de pestañear siquiera.

Seshomaru: ¿Qué pasa Akane, es todo lo que puedes dar?

Akane: no-jadeando- te demostrare- Akane le comenzó a brillar la frente y sus ojos chocolates cambiaron a dorado, Akane comenzó a gruñir- basta, estoy harta que todo el mundo piense que soy frágil- de un momento a otro los ojos dorados de Akane cambiaron a un tono rojo con sus iris color azul, y de sus dedos se desprendió un látigo brillante que fue dirigido hacia Seshomaru, quien satisfecho consigo mismo por los rápidos avances de Akane, no pudo mas que esbozar una nítida sonrisa

Seshomaru: Akane, esa técnica es mi especialidad, y tiene la habilidad de destrozar todo lo que toca, ahora mira tus garras y trata de atacarme con ellas.

Akane que era semiconsciente aun comenzaba a atacar cada vez más rápido cuando noto que un veneno se desprendía de sus garras

Seshomaru Valla, no llevamos ni siquiera mas de cuatro horas y ya es capaz de dominar mis dos técnicas, es obvio que el idiota de su padre y su estupido prometido la subestimaron Akane quiero que me respondas algo

Akane: Hai Seshomaru-sama

Seshomaru: ¿Amas en verdad a ese idiota descendiente del estupido de mi hermano?

Akane: Pero Seshomaru-sama como crees que lo voy a amar, es un engreído, coqueto, ego centrista y macho

Seshomaru: Si se supone que es macho y tu una hembra (recordemos que aunque mi amado y precioso youkai viaja el futuro al menos en mi fic, no esta familiarizado con algunos términos que utilizamos los jóvenes de la época actual, ¿Qué? ¡Ha¡ hola Seshi, papacito, mi vida, si ya voy ahorita te sirvo tus croquetas pedigrí, si ya voy… no me veas así, Seshomaru! ¡Osuwari! ^_^ collar cortesía Kaede, bueno sigamos con la historia)

Seshomaru: Akane, descansa un poco.

Akane: Seshomaru- sama Gracias- dicho esto la joven de corto cabello se paro de puntitas para alcanzar la mejilla del demonio aristócrata y darle un pequeño beso, al mirar los ojos de Akane no pudo evitar recordar a Rin, los ojos de Akane volvían a ser de un chocolate aunque tiernos igual de intensos y decididos.

********************** no se olviden de sus reviews onegaii*********************


	5. Chocolate

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen y este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi

Pensamientos

Capitulo 5.-Chocolate

Seshomaru salio de la habitación en donde se encontraba entrenando con Akane, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, cuando el apuesto príncipe percibió un delicioso aroma, al llegar al salon principal pudo ver a las tres mujeres que los esperaban, las tres vestían hermosos yukatas mientras Akane vestía su habitual Gi

Seshomaru: Rin ¿Qué sucede?

Rin: Regalo, de Aome, cuando Jaken llevo a Ranma con Inuyasha, lo regreso con algo de su época

Nabiki: En mi época esto se llama Chocolate, pruébalo papa- dijo la reina del hielo sirviéndole una pequeña taza de chocolate derretido

Seshomaru: No me alimento de lo mismo que los humanos

Rin: Anata, Aome e Inuyasha lo enviaron para festejar nuestro enlace

Kazumi: Que quieren decir que se acaban de casar?

Rin: Si, ayer momentos antes que llegaran ustedes

Nabiki: y que ha pasado con la noche de bodas, no me digan que todo este alboroto no han tenido tiempo para ustedes dos- como siempre la mordaz de Nabiki no podía quedarse callada y provoco el sonrojo de Seshomaru y Rin

Rin: bueno etto…

Seshomaru: Nabiki, basta- dijo firme tomando la pequeña taza que le ofrecía su "hija"- esto es delicioso

Nabiki: si pero si lo bebes demasiado te pones gorda y celulítica

Kazumi: Etto… en donde esta Akane

Seshomaru salio al jardín en donde se encontraba un lago pequeño y encontró a una figurilla sentada observando el ocaso

Seshomaru: ¿En que piensas Akane?- aunque era obvio Seshomaru quería saber si lo que sospechaba era cierto, pero Akane no respondió, solo negó con la cabeza- Ese idiota no me agrada en lo mas mínimo, es igual de imbecil que Inuyasha mas sin embargo…

Akane entonces centro su atención en su ancestro

Akane: Mas sin embargo que dímelo

Seshomaru: Parece que le importas y por lo visto tambien a ti te importa el

Akane: Papa… tengo miedo, de que… pueda lastimarlos, se lo pedí a Ranma pero también te lo pido a ti, si… Naraku se apodera de mí, por favor no dejes que dañe a alguien

Seshomaru: Akane, no seas tonta

Akane: Valla sonaste como Ranma- dijo con una sonrisa triste

Mientras en una aldea cercana se podía observar a un chico de cabello trenzado muy pensativo observando el mismo ocaso que Akane...

Inuyasha: Ranma, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ranma solo negó con la cabeza

Ranma: Tengo miedo- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba Aome- ahora esta vez el enemigo esta dentro de ella y no quiero hacerle daño antes moriría, pero no se como salvarla

Aome: Ranma, te ayudaremos, pero el entrenamiento que recibirás no será de combate

Inuyasha: será espiritual, tienes que tener la misma fortaleza tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu

Ranma: ¿Por qué?

Aome: tu fuerza física la heredaste de Inuyasha, pero para luchar contra Naraku se necesita más que eso

Inuyasha: ¿la extrañas?

Ranma: Si…mucho…

Aome: Ranma, ven la cena esta lista

Horas después en el castillo de Seshomaru, se podía ver que tres jovencitas con una extraña marca descansaban en la habitación de la menor de ellas, Akane no podía conciliar el sueño estando sola en el último par de días, era tan frágil, cuando Seshomaru y Rin cerraron la habitación

Rin: Anata, ¿Crees que Ranma pueda ayudarla?

Seshomaru: Más le vale

Rin solo dio un suspiro apesumbrado y se dirigió al estanque seguida por el youkai, de pronto Rin sintió unas manos (recuerden que Seshomaru en mi fic ya tiene las dos manos yupiiiiiiiiii)

Seshomaru: Rin- abrazando a la chica por detrás y apoyando su mentón en el hombro marcado de ella, ella hizo su cabeza a un lado para que el se acomodara mejor

Rin: Anata…- Rin se volteo hasta quedar frente a Seshomaru y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que para sorpresa de Seshomaru sabia a ese menjurje traído del futuro

Seshomaru: CHOCOLATE

Rin solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita traviesa y Seshomaru la abrazo estilo nupcial, hasta la habitación de este, en donde había un futon muy cómodo y con cuidado la deposito en el quedando encima de la chica que se encontraba momentos antes en sus brazos

Seshomaru: Rin- dijo en un tono ronco, y asi comenzó a deslizar con sus manos ya yukata que vestía a Rin, con sus garras comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica y pronto capturo sus labios que tenían aun ese exquisito sabor en ella

Rin: Seshomaru… se gentil… y asi esa noche consumaron el ritual de los youkais, y ahora oficialmente Rin, era su Kanai

En comparación con los demás capi este esta muy como decirlo cortito, pero bueno las cosas ya están poniendo mas interesantes, jitomatazoz, amensaz felicitaciones y sugerencias ya saben dejen sus mensajillos

Sayounara!


End file.
